Astral Projection
Astral projection is the magic power to project an astral form of ones self outside of the body. Typically, when the person is in "astral mode" their physical body slumps over or remains still until they return to it. Prue Halliwell's powers grew to include astral projection in early 2000 during a meeting at Buckland's Auction House, when she felt the strong need to be in two places at once. ("Ms. Hellfire") *As seen in Heartbreak City when Prue uses the power it exhausts her, therefore, the power may require focusing one's energy to activate. The stronger a being is, the longer their projection may last. There are two types of astral projection. The power that Prue experienced was an advancement of her telekinesis, so she projected a solid form of herself on the physical plane which could interact with things and people could interact with her. Her telekinesis allowed her to move herself out of her body and because of this her telekinesis used all its power keeping her body in astral mode so that she couldn't use it. If Prue had lived it could have been possible that her astral projection could have become powerful enough that she could have used her powers while she was in astral mode. She could have become skilled enough to make her image intangible, meaning she could pass through things like she displayed in "Primrose Empath". However, in that episode her powers had advanced due to her temporary empath power she had acquired which disappeared at the end of the episode. While Prue was in astral form her real body became unconscious. Over time she could have been able to stay awake while her astral version moved about effectively acting as a clone. The warlock posing as Rex Buckland was practicing astral projection in 1999, to the point where he could manifest as an invisible presence. Those around him were susceptible to his suggestions. ("Wicca Envy") :The astral projection Rex uses seems to be a different form than Prue's. His astral projection was a manifestationsof his telepathic abilities. So the second, and most conventional method is astral projection onto the astral plane and not on the physical plane. This gives the user the ability to appear invisible or appear in peoples head or make a telepathic connection with someone. When the demon Cryto stole all of the Charmed Ones' powers, Prue's astral projection was one of them. They defeated him by tricking him into using it so they could pour a potion into his motionless body. ("How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans") While in astral mode, Prue's telekinesis power rarely worked though she was practicing it in late 2000. ("Primrose Empath") The Demonic Wasteland is on a form of the astral plane, so when Phoebe Halliwell used a "To Call a Lover" spell to bring herself to Cole Turner, it manifested as her astral projecting to the wasteland. ("Witch Way Now?") The Halliwell's Book of Shadows has a spell to astral project. When Barbas almost became the next Source, Phoebe astral projected to him to entice him to attack so they could vanquish him. While in astral mode, Barbas couldn't read her fears. ("Sympathy For The Demon") Before Prue died in 2001, she taught Leo Wyatt something to do with her astral projection power. Later in 2005, the sisters used his knowledge to astral project to Zankou and trick him until they could get the Book of Shadows. This was quite well used as Paige was able to use her Telekinetic orbing powers and the power stealing potion had no effect on Paige's astral body. After they returned, Piper said quietly: "Thank you, Prue." ("Something Wicca This Way Goes") :Exactly what Piper meant by Prue taught Leo about astral projection is unknown; it was shown that it was Prue's power and probably not something that could be taught to someone. It's possible it was an astral projection enhancing spell, or something similar. Note and the Suxen]] *In Season 5, 7 and 8 the sisters use Astral Projection; unlike Prue, when they use it they can not remain standing, they fall to the floor. As seen in Season 2 and 3, Prue has more control, can focus and her physical body can remain standing while projecting herself. *Therefore, it can be said that a witch who possesses the power rather than using a spell to achieve a projection a greater control over the overall effects of the power. *In Season 7, it is not certain but it is believed when the sisters vanquished Zankou and the Suxen, they were Astral Projections; that is why they were not injured. When attacked by ankou in Astral mode, they were impervious to injuries, if they were in the house physically during the explosive vanquish they would have been injured. Thet would have had to been quick Orbing out with Paige, they would have sustained injuries but they didn't. And this is what could have been meant by what Prue told Leo; how to maintain active powers while in astral mode, as she was practicing in Primrose Empath. It was never explained if Prue was able to do this but appeared to be the case in her battle with Vinceres. The Sisters Trick Zankou Image:PaigeProject1.jpg Image:PaigeProject2.jpg Image:Phoebeproject1.jpg Image:Phoebe-project2.jpg Image:Piperproect1.jpg Image:Piperproject2.jpg Image:Sisterproject.jpg|The sisters project back into bodies List of users *Prue Halliwell *Barbas *Rex Buckland *Cryto *Litvack *Prue Monkey *Mrs. Winterbourne *Ms. Donovan *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Billie Jenkins * Chris Halliwell Similar To This Power *Cloning Category:Powers